Hisui
by RanLei
Summary: He was a person Tsuna once talked to in the internet. He was a person Tsuna never knew that he had saved from the darkness. He was a person born to be Vongola Decimo's personal assassin, although he defies his boss in the terms of love. Because he was the person who's in love with Tsuna to the point of obsession... He is Hisui Natsume. 7227; G27
1. Prologue

_Shallow..._

_He was shallow, he knew it, he relinquishes it. But he was shallow nonetheless..._

_It was painful. Painful like any other things he had think of. He wanted comfort. He __**needed **__comfort..._

_**I want to die.**_

_Coming from internet is fine. Coming from an anonymous person is fine. He wanted encouragement. He wanted __**someone **__to at least, share his pain with him._

_But no, the world had to be a cruel one._

_Comments are made. What an attention-whore. Who cares? Stop being a drama-queen, life doesn't revolve around you._

_He felt sick and enraged. But then... a private chat window startles him. He picked up the knife he was about to use to hurt himself, but curiosity got the better of him and he put it down._

_He opens the chat, feeling that the words that this stranger utters would be his judgment._

_**Are you... okay? **_

_It was hesitant. It was foolish. But this person was concerned nonetheless. He takes a look at the person's username and email address before sighing in his agony._

_**I'm not. **__Was his clear answer._

_One minute passed without an answer. Was he abandoned? Did he thought wrong of this stranger?_

_**I... don't know you much. But suicide isn't the answer, it never is. I've had bullies coming for me. I can't fight back, that's why I suffer. Whatever it is that makes you want to die... can you fight back?**_

_He never thought of that. Fighting back. Of course he could. Of course he could fight back and refuse to be a puppet of darkness. He silently nods to himself._

_**I can. But... I have no company to help me share the pain... **__He typed hopefully._

_Not another minute passed as the stranger replies back to him._

_**Then go and fight back! Don't stop until you feel that you're completely okay! And if you're fine with sharing your pain with a stranger... I'm always available :P**_

_Who is this stranger? How can he say these things he never thought of this easily? How could he...?_

_After a few minutes of silence, the stranger chats him again, snapping him out of his endless reverie of wanting to know about his unknown savior._

_**Um... do you feel like not dying now...? **_

_He laughs. His savior.. is an insecure person, huh?_

_**Of course. And it's all thanks to you.**_

_A small smile makes its way to his face as he takes his knife and pocketed it. _

_**Awesome! :D**_

_He smiles to himself before getting up. He won't die. He won't kill himself. He won't... until he meets this kind stranger who unknowingly saved his life._

_"Are you ready, Natsume?" He gets up and faces his mentor with sheer coldness in his eyes. He had wanted to die because he couldn't suffer the burdens of killing people by himself. But now... now he had a reason. For this stranger he met in the internet. For this stranger who helped him through the hardest stage of his life._

_"Of course I'm ready, Reborn." _

_Another soul to kill. But this time, he won't be alone._

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada doesn't have any friends.

The lowest of the lowest, the stupidest of the stupidest, the weakest of the weakest.

But despite all of that, he is living all his life with vigor and bizarre eagerness.

He is a very cute, insecure, and easily-flustered librarian. And he attracted Giotto Vongola's attention so much with his earnest way of living. At first, the blond only teases him out of an innocent brotherly love. But soon, everybody makes an example out of his remarks. It doesn't take much time to make everyone copy what Giotto did, and teasing Tsuna is one of them.

Giotto didn't try to stop them, because he knew that it'll be useless. All he can do now is look from his crush from far away and pray that he doesn't hate him. But it's unthinkable for someone like Tsunayoshi Sawada, with his earnest smile and way of living, to hate someone.

But everyone has a breaking point, and our dear Tsuna is close to reaching it.

* * *

_**I want to die.**_

Tsuna typed to his blog easily. No one reads it but himself anyways, so he knows that nobody will trouble him. He lives alone because his parents lived in Italy, and he has no friend. It's always easy to say that he wants to die, but this is the first time that he shares it to someone else other than himself.

And his pet cat, actually, but Nuts usually doesn't count.

"Nuts, come here..." Tsuna whispers breathily.

The cat gracefully jumps from the table and directly into his arms. Nuts is a very jealous cat and he loves his master very much. He purrs lovingly to his master as he rubs his head to his master's neck.

Suddenly, a private chat window appeared in the computer. And someone he once knew greeted him.

_Why would you want to die?_

Tsuna laughs as he types the very reason to his agony easily.

_I'm quiet, weak, and meek. Even when I want to be mad, nobody listens to me. The most popular guy in my school seems to have a personal vendetta against a nonexistent librarian like me. Well, I guess you could say that my life sucks._

He's not the type to whine and complain, but he just feels so sick of it all. He couldn't stand the beatings from Giotto's cronies and admirers anymore. Why? Why was his life so ruined when he'd done nothing but do them earnestly?

_Can you fight back?_

Tsuna then laughs, even startling Nuts, who was sitting idly on his lap.

_If I can, I wouldn't say that I want to die._

And then he closes his laptop.

Living is so troublesome.

* * *

A long time ago, _he _was the one who saved him.

But now, _he _wants to die.

He doesn't get it. Why would someone as pure and lovely as _him _want to die? What happened in the measly few years he had gone to complete his training as the personal assassin of Vongola Decimo? No. No. _He _can't die. He shouldn't!

He takes a deep breath and calm himself. Soon, he will go to Japan and meet with the future Vongola Decimo, Giotto Vongola. But when he steps his feet on Japan soil, the first thing he will do is not to meet with his boss, but to meet with his cute little savior.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He'd been stalking the little thing ever since he found out his email address. He was so lovely. So beautiful. So gorgeous. He was earnest. That was all he learned from the meaningless conversations they used to share years ago, before he concentrated on his assassin training.

Two years. Had two years change Tsunayoshi Sawada, his dear little Tsu7, beyond recognition?

No. It can't be.

But then... anything he could happen, right?

He won't let it. He won't let Tsunayoshi Sawada die before he can lay his hands on him. He looks so beautiful in his photographs... he wonders if he's even more beautiful in reality...?

He takes a deep breath and laugh before standing up.

"Reborn, I think I'll take the earliest flight to Japan right now."

He says that he's quiet, meek, and weak. And he also says that his life is nonexistent. So... nobody owns him, right? He could easily step up to that role. He could easily be the only person for him.

Until he'll be _**his. **_His to look, his to play, and his to _own_.

* * *

_**Next:**_

_"Giotto... Vongola?" He tilts the blonde's chin to directly meet his own blazing amber, only a few shades lighter than Giotto's own tangerine orange. He looks at him mockingly. "Tsunayoshi Sawada is __**mine**__." He says, looking as if he enjoys every syllable of Giotto's treasured name. A lopsided mocking grin made its way to his face as he widens his eyes in the same madness._

_"If you don't want him, then I'll take him. He's not dying... not unless I permit him to." _


	2. Scarlet

_In my line of work, loyalty is never on the list of my expectations. But sometimes, knowing that nothing in your life is permanent hurts. Maybe that's the reason why I am so borderline obsessed with my little savior, my little Tsunayoshi Sawada. Because his normal and earnest way of living had seemed to glitter of permanence and shelter. - Hisui Natsume_

**Scarlet**

Cold.

You'd think that after living most of his life in Sicily, winters would become his best friend. But no. The morning winter in Sicilia is as cold and as unforgiving as he first stepped in the soils of the mafia.

The entire place is his playground. He knew this place like the back of his hand. It was necessary, after all.

The earliest plane to Japan departs at 7 o'clock sharp, and before that, Reborn had asked him to kill some of the street thugs that dared to venture the Vongola's territory.

Contrary to what everyone seems to believe, the Vongola doesn't take kindly of mongrels defiling their soils.

He licks his blade, cleaning it from the bloods of the mongrels. Hisui sigh as he checks his watch. It's already 6:30? He still needs to go to Venice to actually get to the airport. But he remembers that he'll be using Vongola's private jet, so he can take his time leisurely.

Discarding the body into a trash can in a dark alleyway, Hisui walks calmly as he rubs his hands together, trying to get some warmth. A rare smile makes its way into his face as he giddily remembers that he'll be meeting with his little savior in less than a few hours.

Hisui knows that it's a long trip from Italia to Giappone, but he doesn't care. He misses his homeland and he wanted to see his savior.

"Tsunayoshi..." He whispers happily as he made his way to the river city of Venice.

* * *

The trip to Japan has been a long and arduous 15 hours, but Hisui is not tired. No, he was far from tired. It's currently early morning in Japan after he counts in the time zones and stuff. Hisui smiles as he heads off to what he knows as the Vongola Hotel. He would be staying there during his time here, after all.

After doing all the things he needs to do, he dresses in a plain black jeans with dark red shirt. His own amber eyes stare back at him in an expression of happiness. He never knew he could look like that. He was so accustomed to see himself in a darker shade of the light or bloodied with others' blood.

Will Tsunayoshi approve of him?

That, he shall see.

* * *

The journey to the school he would be enrolling soon was uneventful, but he does find the small town of Namimori to be a very charming place to be.

There are some dark alleys here and there, so they would be convenient for his jobs. And the smell of fresh bread in the morning is a very different contrast to Sicilia's cold winds.

Sure, it was cold here too in Japan since the land is approaching its winter, but it wasn't as merciful as it was in Sicilia.

He first go to the administration room and shows the letter Reborn had given him prior to his decision to go to Japan. He was told to meet with the next heir of Vongola first, but no. The first person Hisui wants to talk to when he returns to his homeland is not his boss. There will plenty of time for that. But there was no holding back his _desire _to see the beautiful little one who claims that he doesn't want to live anymore.

The registration went longer than he thought, but that is alright. When the lunch-time bell was sound, Hisui excuses himself to tour the entire school.

Whispers follow him through as he wanders in the corridors of Namimori High School, it ranges from something as mundane as 'who is he?' to a 'he looks as gorgeous as Giotto-sama', but Hisui doesn't mind. Or rather, he doesn't care because his mind already has a destination to go.

The library.

As he expected, the library is quiet. Not many students in Nami High go to the library to spend their lunch time, all of course one, of course.

His dear little Tsunayoshi Sawada is sitting innocently behind a wooden desk. Various books piled itself in front of the small librarian, looking as if it was a fortress to protect the small and meek librarian within. Tsunayoshi looks so... adorably serious. His eyes are completely focused on a small book titled 'By the Silvery Moon'.

Feeling his smile reaching up to his ears, Hisui draws nearer to the lithe librarian. Oh gods. How can he just sit there so innocently while inducing such lustful thoughts within Hisui? The amber-eyed boy couldn't believe that they've only known each other through the internet. It feels like he'd known him forever.

That's why he couldn't resist coming over to the mini fortress, leaving the door slightly ajar. He smiles kindly to the boy of his dreams.

Hisui's heart skipped a beat when wide, innocent, and somehow sweetly bored chocolate-colored eyes look up to him in all its magnificent glory meets with his own amber. "Can I help you?" His entire body shivers when a beautiful, melodious, and hesitant feminine low voice enters his ears.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you met over the internet just because you saw their eyes and hear their voice?_

Gaining every bit of composure he can, Hisui sighs. "As a matter of fact, you can." Hisui says with a smile.

Tsunayoshi Sawada's eyes widen at his words. Why? Had he surprised him? Had he blown up all of the chances he has with the beautiful being?

"Y-y-yeah?" His little one splutters. "H-how may I help you?" Hisui's saliva threatened to fall off from his tongue when he sees the boy's pale cheeks turned rosy red. He was flustered...

_His little Tsunayoshi is __**flustered!**_

"By not wanting to die, Tsunayoshi." Hisui leans closer to the desk, but the boy recoils.

"My... blog? Nobody reads my blog but Nuts and me." He says with a little laugh. But Hisui fixes his amber eyes to the brunet's own chocolate, not relenting.

"I do. Have been for the past two years..." Does his existence not ring a bell? Does he not remember that he had saved him from the clutches of darkness then? Was it so insignificant to him...?

A look of hurt flashes in Hisui's amber eyes.

"Do I... know you?" Tsunayoshi Sawada tilts his head adorably.

Hisui gently cups the smaller boy's chin with his own one. His smooth was so soft and silky, albeit some scratches are etched here and there. Was that it? Was that the reason why his little one wanted to die?

Unforgivable.

"You may know me... as Scarlet, Tsu7. Do you remember me?"

Tsunayoshi's gaze turned far away, but then he brings his hands to cover his gaping mouth.

"Hi- Hisui-kun...?" Hisui wanted to die and go to heaven. He was stammering his name. His savior remembered him, called him by his first name, and looks _happy _while saying it.

"I... I thought you left me! I thought you got bored of me and left the site! I thought... I thought you hated me..." Tsunayoshi Sawada looks... upset. No. Nonono. Did he upset him?

And what is this? His savior thought that _he _hated _**him**_? What nonsense is this...?

"Oh, Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Hisui whispers as he brings himself closer to the boy. Tsunayoshi's chocolate eyes are vibrant with both happiness and repulsiveness, as if _he _was in the wrong for the fact that Hisui didn't contact him for the last two years. Hisui, unable to restrain himself, collided his lips with the boy's own.

It was fantastic. It was amazing in all its glory. Fireworks burned throughout his mind as his body went as high as a kite. He felt even higher and happier from the time he had tried using the drugs.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had tasted like a hot chocolate, strawberry marshmallow, and a lemon candy. The more Hisui indulges, the more he wanted it.

_I love you! I love you! I love you!_

"H-hey!" Tsunayoshi tried to revolt, but Hisui leans even more forward, practically sprawling like a predator on top of the librarian's desk. "S-stop it!" He can't, he doesn't want to, he loves him so much to let go of him.

But then the little brunet shoves him away. His face was as red as a tomato as he pants, gasping for air. Honestly, could he look even more adorable?

"W-we're just people who met from the internet! I... I don't even know who you are!"

"But you saved me from my death."

"W-well... that's what people do, isn't i-!"

Hisui doesn't let him continue. He leaps over to the other side of the desk and practically cornered Tsuna on the book shelves, unwilling to let him go.

_I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!_

"You said..." Hisui says as he planted butterfly kisses on Tsuna's neck, making the boy gasps. "That your life is nonexistent... how can you say that when you're _my _existence, Tsunayoshi?" Hisui then stops kissing him and look at the boy's chocolate orbs with his own.

"Go out with me."

"Pardon?"

"Love me. Go out with me. I will make you feel special, little one. I will make you forget that you even wished for your death. I love you... I love you. I love you. I have been in love with you ever since you told me to fight back. Tsunayoshi, I-"

"Tsuna." The brunet interrupted. This time, it was Hisui's turn to tilt his head. "Pardon?" He asks.

"I go by Tsuna, not Tsunayoshi. Nobody calls me that except for Gio... never mind." The brunet has his perfect composure now. How? He wasn't sure. But Tsunayoshi, no_, Tsuna _is now looking at him with a gentle, understanding eyes. Nobody has ever looked at him with that gaze.

Hisui was born for the sole reason of being the Vongola Decimo's personal assassin. He had been trained ever since he was born. But... but...

"I... guess we can give it a shot, Hisui-kun... ah, what's your last name?" Tsuna asks as Hisui runs a thumb on his _lover's _face.

"Natsume," he whispers absently, still admiring the fact that Tsuna is going out with _him _now. "Hisui Natsume..." He says.

"Then, we can always try, Natsume-"

"No." Hisui seethes, startling the brunet.

"Call me Hisui. I'm yours, Tsuna. I'm yours..." He says as he pulls him into a gentle hug.

Suddenly, he can sense someone on the door, peeking at his interaction with the librarian. Hisui smirks and licks his lips before pulling Tsuna into a passionate kiss.

"And _you're __**mine**_."

* * *

Although Tsuna passed out from their little make out session, Hisui had no trouble with that. He gently tucks in his little one inside the library fortress until he will bring the little one home. Oh yes, Hisui knows where he lives. Because when he does his job, he does it thoroughly.

There's one obstacle he needs to take care of though. Hisui wants to smirk at the irony of the situation. The very person he was to serve... was the very person who causes his love so much pain.

Well, he could separate work and love just fine, though.

* * *

The blond heir of Vongola is in distraught.

How could he not? The person he was in love with is the librarian. The quiet, meek, and shy librarian sophomore. But due to one reason to another, he couldn't be with him. After all, he was the most powerful person in school, the leader of Nami High. He was expected to be perfect in absolutely everything, especially if he wants to show that the title of Vongola Decimo is definitely his for the taking.

It never bothered Giotto this much before. Why? Because he knew that _nobody _would ever touch the object of his affection. Even when he maintained his relationship with Kyoko Sasagawa (he's the most handsome, and she's the prettiest. Together, they're the power couple), he still feel so strongly for the quiet brunet.

But now, somebody had taken him away from him. That's unacceptable! Tsunayoshi Sawada is his object of affection! Nobody should take him away from Giotto!

Suddenly, the very man he feels loathe for strides in easily to the classroom.

Nobody is here but Giotto, so he could say as much as he wants without spoiling his reputation.

"You dare to get close to my Tsunayoshi?!" He seethes in rage.

The stranger scoffs. He then pushes Giotto's shoulder (_when the hell did he do that?) _and forces the currently hotheaded blond to sit down.

"Giotto... Vongola?" He tilts the blonde's chin to directly meet his own blazing amber, only a few shades lighter than Giotto's own tangerine orange. He looks at him mockingly. "Tsunayoshi Sawada is _**mine**_." He says, looking as if he enjoys every syllable of Giotto's treasured name. A lopsided mocking grin made its way to his face as he widens his eyes in the same madness.

Giotto felt fear, but he refuses to show it on his face. He kept the defiant look on his face as the amber-eyed boy examines his every feature like an x-ray.

"If you don't want him, then I'll take him. He's not dying... not unless I permit him to."

"But... I want him." Giotto says with a finality in his voice.

"Well too late. He's mine already. And I've been waiting so long for him to _look _at my way, I will not tolerate anyone trying to take him away from me, _capiche_?"

Giotto didn't reply as the man leaves. But he felt dilemma coming to him.

Keep his position as the power couple... or fight to have his true love?

He doesn't know.

* * *

_**Next:**_

_"W-what's going on... Hisui-kun? I feel... sleepy..." Hisui smirks as he hides the syringe in his pocket. He hums a few calming notes as he ruffles his little one's soft and silky hair lovingly. "No worries, my love. You must've been too tired. Go to sleep, I will be here with you." Tsuna grunts in protest as his head falls onto Hisui's welcoming embrace. "But... but..." _

_"Hush, my little one..."_

_Hisui then carefully let his knife slid to the ground and shove it under his little lover's bed. Too soon. Too soon. Little Tsuna won't probably ever remember this. He won't remember that he just saw Hisui killing someone right in front of him. He won't... Hisui kisses his lover's forehead before lying him on the bed._

_He loves him so, __**so **__much._

* * *

_For those who thinks that this would be a normal 7227 fluff, kindly read the genre of this story. Hisui is not as gentle as he lets out to Tsuna. He is so much more. And in case you don't know, Hisui means Scarlet in English.  
_


	3. Scarlet II

_Being stuck in a repetitive pattern sometimes gives you comfort or sheer boredom. As for me, it was a pure boredom. I'm an assassin, I kill people. Killing, contradicting many other opinions, is repetitive. Scouting, killing, and kill the other witnesses. But when you can't actually kill the witness because he's someone precious to you? Well... it isn't boring anymore. - Hisui Natsume_

**Scarlet.**

_Beautiful silver orbs gazes kindly at the violent tangerine orange, making his lips curl upwards into a smile that the assassin never knew he could manage. It should have confuses him, but he finds it pleasant. The owner of said orbs smiles the kind smile that radiates a very warm glow of a star... he breathes slowly, and his heart beats steadily, calming the assassin's own jumpy heart._

_The beautiful moon creature sits on top of the very same grass he does, but the entire planet seems to welcome the beautiful denizen of its satellite. The assassin marvels at the beautiful creature for the thousandth of time, but it is never enough. The grass seems to be happy to be crushed under the moon creature, the air seems to be warmer, and the star seems to glow brighter above them._

_The entire planet Cirqua is rejoicing for one Lunair, the creature of the moon, the living satellite._

_The energy of moon radiates off of the creature in front of him, as if enveloping them in a very gentle embrace. He is not one for endless chatter of praise, but one Frey Jagger is worth all of the praise he sings for him._

_"The savior of Cirqua has finally return home to the Lancaster." Frey speaks, but it passes as a melodic singing for him. "Am I not being a good company, Rouge?" Rouge Ecarlata shakes his head, there's no way that Frey is not a good company for him. "Thank you for being here, Frey." He doesn't smile, he never does, but Frey smiles for him._

_"No, Rouge. Thank __**you**__." Rouge can hear the sheer gratitude from the moon creature's voice. "You saved the entire Cirqua by finding the Eclipse Dweller. If it weren't for you, Lord Gio wouldn't have the time to cast the Yorkist Lance. Thank you." _

_"You are there too, you know. I only succeed because you wish to the North Star that I will, beloved child of the stars." Rouge whispers. "The glory belongs to you, Rouge Ecarlata." The Lunair smiles, radiating the power of moon again. It's strange that he always feels warm when the moon seems to be a very cold and desolate place._

_"And Lord Gio is the person you love, right? I know that when he has to stay true to Lady Kyona, he still has eyes for you." There is bitterness there, but Rouge represses it to the minimum point, trying not to make his partner angry. _

_The living satellite's smile grows dim, but then he stands up from his seat and enjoys the cool breeze of planet Cirqua. _

_"I... do not think so." Frey breathes, his normally pale cheeks are now tinted slightly of lovely crimson. Rouge tilts his head. "Why not?" He asks._

_"Because... I swear by the silvery moon that..." The silver moon above them glows slightly, just like how Frey's entire body is now glowing like a firefly. "That I'm in love with you, Rouge Ecarlata." _

_The moon creature floats in front of him and touches his face with his cold, pale hands. Silver meets with tangerine orange again, but this time, it is not violent. It's... happy..._

_Rouge actually felt __**happiness**__._

_The assassin's eyes catch a pair of envious amber eyes behind him, but he pays no heed to the servant of Leviathan behind him and immerse himself within those gorgeous and tantalizing silver eyes..._

_"I love you, the last Lunair of Cirqua... I love you, Frey..."_

_A heartfelt smile burst on the beautiful Lunair's face, along with a single happy tear on the corner of his eyes._

_"I love you too, Rouge Ecarlata..."_

When Tsuna finishes the story he's been reading out loud for him, Hisui doesn't feel anything in particular. But when he sees how happy and touched Tsuna is, Hisui pulls the boy closer to him by his waist and places his face on top of the boy's shoulder blade and sighs. "Your voice is such a beautiful melody, little one." He purrs softly to his lover's ear.

Tsuna blushes, but he gently refuses the praise. "How do you think of it, H-Hisui-kun?" His beautiful lover stutters adorably. Hisui inhales a whole lot of Tsuna's scent before kissing the boy's slender neck.

"I think I like Frey the most..." The assassin breathes softly. "He reminds me of you." He bites Tsuna's earlobe affectionately.

Tsuna's face turns even redder than it already is. "D-don't be ridiculous, Hisui-kun! You comparing _me _with _Frey Jagger _is... gah!" He sighs, full of admiration to the fictional character. "You heard how Rouge describes how beautiful he is, right? And in the first book, _By the Golden Horizon_, Lord Gio also describes how beautiful the Lunair is. C-comparing me with such beauty is..."

"Oh? Tell me about this By the Golden Horizon. Is it the prequel to By the Silvery Moon?" Hisui perks, feeling slightly uncomfortable at Tsuna's display of inferiority. In his eyes, Tsuna is as perfect as the Lunair... even more.

"Uhn!" The librarian shoots excitedly. "By the Golden Horizon tells the story about Lord Giorre Faerno, Supreme Lord of Planet Cirqua. He's actually in love with Frey, but because of his obligations, he has to be with Lady Kyona Sasari, the High Priestess of Cirqua and the only person capable of foreseeing the Eclipse Dweller's lair. It's a very heartbreaking story..." Tsuna sighs dreamily. "But I definitely like By the Silvery Moon more! Frey is so heartbroken when Lord Gio marries Lady Kyona. But now... he's in love with Rouge the Cold Assassin! Ah, do you know that Rouge means Scarlet? It's the same as you, Hisui-kun!" Hisui hums appreciatively as he looks on the moon etched on the cover of the book. The name of the author surprises him.

"Luce G.N von V...?" He mumbles. Luce? As in Giglio Nero's missing Ottavo? Luce? "I didn't know that she's an author..." Tsuna perks. "Do you know her, Hisui-kun?"

Hisui shows an unconvincing smile, he dislikes lying to his most precious person. "Not personally." He says, not lying, but not telling the truth either.

Tsuna doesn't press the subject, but shrugs. Hisui kisses his cheek. God, this person is so adorable...

"I won't be able to take you home today, Tsuna..." He says dejectedly. Curse that Reborn for giving him a mission only a week after he settled in Japan. He hadn't met Giotto as his official boss yet, so he still answers directly to Reborn.

The brunet pouts, making Hisui bites his cheek lightly. How can he be so overlooked in this school? Tsuna is nothing but an angel with heart made of pure gold! "Don't be upset, my precious one." Hisui smiles. "I will finish my job and race to your house just in time for you to feed your cat." Hisui then let his hand slither to Tsuna's chest and kisses his nose, making the librarian gasp, ticklish.

"U-uhn... okay..." There are lot less bullies ever since Hisui hangs Mochida and his gang upside down on the gymnasium with a letter that boldly state that he is Tsuna's lover. The assassin had wanted to do more, but Tsuna, dear sweet ever forgiving Tsuna, asked him to have mercy.

And he will do everything for his sweet angel.

"Hisui-kun..." Tsuna says as they both get up, Hisui to kill some people, and Tsuna to rearrange his books. The orange-eyed boy smiles gently and murmurs a soft 'what' to his lover.

"Take care, okay?"

Oh Tsuna, _oh Tsuna! _Sweet and adorable Tsuna, telling him to take care before he's off to kill people...

Hisui wants to leash him and chain him to his bed and break his leg so he can hear those sweet melodious voice telling him to take care every time he's going out to do his job. His entire body shivers before he pulls the brunet into a deep and passionate kiss.

He is falling, no, _spiralling _into an abyss... an abyss full of love.

* * *

_"So, did you meet with Giotto yet?"_

Hisui sighs as he looks towards his laptop. His mentor is currently on, video calling him to make sure that he's okay in Japan.

"I have, Reborn." He answers as he dries his hair with towel. Lying to Reborn is as easy as breathing, even when the hitman can see right through him.

_"Really? He didn't have any idea about you when I called him earlier." _The fedora-wearer says as he pats his chameleon's head. Hisui rolls his eyes. "Not my fault then. Is there anything you need, Reborn? I want to inspect the town at night." True. He needs to be accustomed to the town's night view to be able to do his work properly, after all.

_"Nothing. Oh yeah, Hanabi will go to Japan in a few weeks." _Hisui frowns. "Does that mean Dino Cavallone will come here too?" Hanabi Natsume is his older sister, and like Hisui, she's born to do Cavallone's dirty work. Reborn nods. _"Yeah. Giotto's birthday is in a few weeks, so Dino will be coming to his party."_

"Okay. Then I'll see you around, Reborn." He closes the video chat.

If he could be honest, he doesn't really give a fuck about it. But he does give a fuck about his job. It's the only thing he knew how to do without breaking anything. Everything Hisui touches eventually crumbles to dust, after all...

All but Tsuna. He intends to keep it that way.

Hisui discards his towel and wears his black jeans and black long-sleeve turtleneck. He also put on the belt of knives he loves so much. Time to do his job now...

Hisui leaves quietly from the window, thinking that he'd spend the night in Tsuna's apartment anyway. But he makes his steps as soundless as possible, reliving the trainings and simulations he has done for the thousandth time.

_You are not a human when you are like this, Natsume. You are a witch._

"Flynn Bound. Member of Momokyokai group, sighted trying to kill the boss candidate when he's playing with his girlfriend, captain of the flower-arranging club, Kyoko Sasagawa." His steps are definite. The witch is taking control. He will be perfect.

_You exist for the sole reason of killing. You are a witch who's bound to the Vongola Decimo. You will kill anyone who stands in your way._

His feet take him to a place he's seen earlier today. He has scouted the target for a few days, he knows that he'd be in a shady bar in this part of the town.

_Kill them. Kill them all. No mercy. No mercy. No mercy._

"No! Stay away!" Hisui doesn't hear what the man is saying. He can hear the man's thick accent, but doesn't quite care about from where the accent comes from. Odd. He's usually so thorough with these kind of things.

_**Behind every dictators...**_

Hisui is now on top of him, a mad smile is spread on his face. Tangerine orange eyes shows nothing but madness and happiness. The screams of plea sounds like music to his ears. He takes out his knife and starts stabbing it to the man's heart. Ahahaha... Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHA!

_It feels soooo good!_

_**...lies the DEVIL!**_

"Aaah, _ahhh! Unghhh! It feels soooo __**good!**_" Hisui screams as the blood splutters to his face. There shouldn't be anybody who's still awake at this time of hour, right?

_Natsume, no- Hisui and Hanabi, both of you are destined to be the devil behind the dictators. Hisui, for Vongola Decimo, and Hanabi, for Cavallone's boss. You feel nothing but happiness when you're being one, is that understood._

"Scream for me, _please!_" Hisui murmurs breathily. Oh gods, _gods _he loves this.

But the man is already dead as Hisui tears his heart open and licks it with his tongue. God, he didn't even need to use the sleeping medicine he had brought from Italia. What a shame...

Suddenly, there is a voice that sounds like a symphony to Hisui's ear.

"H-H-H-Hisui-kun...?!" Dear god.

_It's Tsuna!_

Hisui immediately get up from the corpse he was sitting on and waves cheerfully to his lover. Tsuna's hair is still wet, so he just got out from the showers. And the half-full milk on his hands only emphasize Hisui's point even more. His heart and stomach soars with bloody butterflies. Tsuna is so beautiful!

"Tsuna!" He shouts happily.

But then Tsuna's body quake with fear, making Hisui tilt his head in confusion. Why? The boy had looked so sad when Hisui says that he couldn't take him home so...

Ah, _this_.

Hisui smiles as he discards the mangled corpse of nobody to the nearby trash can and smiles to his lover, who's stunned beyond all measure. He ascends the stairs to Tsuna's apartment slowly, savoring every moment he can to make his lover's face twist in _fear_.

Tsuna is the most beautiful being in the entire universe, even more so when he's _afraid_.

"Tsuna," Hisui breathes out slowly as he hugs his little lover's body. Blood smears both of them, and Tsuna looks like a beautiful god of war. His eyes are so wide and brown and... _alive_. Oh how Hisui wants to gouge those eyeballs out to preserve that look forever. But no, no, Tsuna needs to keep it. He keeps it vibrant and colorful...

Tsuna is frozen in fear. Hisui knows it by heart. He smiles lovingly and smear the boy's lips with the color scarlet. Beautiful. Magnificent. _Statuesque_.

"You are so beautiful... my love. No words can ever describe how beautiful you are..." Hisui whispers lovingly to Tsuna's still trembling ears. Oh, he's adorable.

Hisui then takes out a syringe and tries to inject it to his lover's neck, but Tsuna pushes him away. "W-w-w-what was that?!" His adorable lover's voice raised by three octaves. Hisui smiles, revealing his red teeth. "It's nothing, my precious one." He says soothingly. But Tsuna's shoulders bounce violently, clearly _frightened _by the truth he just saw. Hisui sighs at how adorable his lover is.

"Come here, little one. I'll _never _hurt you. Come here and trust me, I will make you forget... I will make you happy..." Tsuna shakes his head stubbornly. Oh, _can this person be even __**more **__adorable?!_

Hisui reaches his hand out and pulls the slightly shorter boy by his waist directly to him. He injects the syringe quietly to his lover's arm, earning a moan of sleepiness from the brunet.

As Tsuna's consciousness blurs, Hisui lifts him off the floor and kisses his forehead like how a groom would kiss his bride. Blood smears Tsuna's body, but he can take care of that later. Tsuna groans, still not surrendering to the sleepiness. Hisui smiles at his boy's resilience.

"W-what's going on... Hisui-kun? I feel... sleepy..." Hisui smirks as he hides the syringe in his pocket. He hums a few calming notes as he ruffles his little one's soft and silky hair lovingly. "No worries, my love. You must've been too tired. Go to sleep, I will be here with you." Tsuna grunts in protest as his head falls onto Hisui's welcoming embrace. "But... but... you..."

"Hush, my little one..."

Hisui then carefully let his knife slid to the ground and shove it under his little lover's bed. Too soon. Too soon. Little Tsuna won't probably ever remember this. He won't remember that he just saw Hisui killing someone right in front of him. He won't... Hisui kisses his lover's forehead before lying him on the bed.

He loves him so, _so_ much.

Hisui then cleans every inch of blood in the apartment while humming a lullaby for his sleeping lover. And when he's sure that nobody will be able to trace him here, he discards his clothing and takes Tsuna's clothes. The assassin climbs to Tsuna's bed and plants a kiss on Tsuna's plump, slightly-parted, lips.

"Ahh... I love you _so _much that I want pull all your organs out and preserve your corpse in my basement, Tsuna~"

* * *

_**Next:**_

_" You're amazing, Tsunayoshi Sawada." He says with a flirty tone. The brunet tenses before hiding his face behind the book. "T-that's not true... please get out if you're going to be noisy, Senpai." _

_Ah, there goes his heart again. Why did it soar so much? He never felt this way no matter how adorable Kyoko is being..._

_"Has something pleasant grace itself to you, Giotto?" One of his best friends, Ugetsu, says warmly. _

_"Yeah..." Giotto replies, his head is still replaying how graceful the weakling and meek Tsunayoshi Sawada was._

* * *

_**By the Golden Horizon **__and __**By the Silvery Moon **__is a veeery huge plot point. And **Luce G.N von V** too..._


	4. Golden

_I never had any problems with getting what I want. I was born and raised to be a leader. I am someone of the center while __**he **__was the one in the background. Many people hate that position, which is why they crowd around me. But __**he **__doesn't. He is happy. He is content. So, don't blame me if I'm a teensy bit interested. - Giotto Vongola_

**Golden.**

_Boring._

_This entire live is boring. No, life at school is boring. Everyone wants to be with him, everyone loves him, everyone bends to his will._

_Boring._

_Giotto runs to the nearest room he can find, hoping to somehow escape the sheer boredom that was his life, and it happens to be the library._

_Seriously, why didn't he go to the mafia school with G again?_

_The blond looks around in curiosity. He doesn't go to library often, in fact, this is the first time he ever went to the library..._

_Suddenly, there was a noise . It sounded like books cluttering with one another, followed by a sound of footsteps._

_He didn't even know that his school had a librarian._

_Curious, Giotto walks slowly to see the source of the noise._

_"Geez, of course people would just return books without seeing their alphabet orders..." A boy with brown hair and rather feminine voice says as he arranges a tall stack of books in the shelf. "At least return it to me if they don't want to find the appropriate shelf..."_

_Giotto looks at the boy curiously. How can he not see that Giotto is here?_

_"Hey," Giotto greets. Normally, people would be so happy if he greets them. Some girls even faints and squeals while the guys look somehow smug. This boy will be the same too._

_The brunet turns to him and smiles. He nods once before returning to the book-arranging, muttering about which book should go where._

_Huh...? That can't be right._

_How come he didn't flock to him like the others?_

_"Hey," he tries again. The brunet then turns to him again, tilting his head. "Yes?" He asks._

_"Do you know who I am?" Maybe this guy is a transfer who doesn't know who he is. Yeah..._

_The boy nods before returning to his task at hand. That's so unlikely! Usually, people would just drop whatever they're doing to talk to him..._

_"Of course I know who you are, Giotto Vongola-senpai." He says, still not turning to Giotto. "And I also know that you're not here to read, but you're here to escape the people who're looking for you." After the last book is put on the shelf, he takes another book from the lowest shelf and walk pass Giotto._

_"If you're going to stay here quietly, I'll have no objections. But if you're going to be noisy..." The boy sits down in what seems to be a mini-fortress made out of books in the librarian's exclusive desk. "I'll have to ask you to leave, okay?" He smiles to Giotto while tilting his head adorably._

_Giotto blushes. Wait, what? Why did he blush? Sure, the kid was cute... but Kyoko's cute too, and she's his girl! But... she never makes him blush when she smiles..._

_"Hey!" Giotto snaps from his reverie, only to find the boy's attention has already shifted elsewhere, to the book he's holding._

_Why is he ignoring him? Why?_

_"Who are you?" Giotto asks as he walks to the librarian's desk. The brunet looks up with a shy smile on his face. "Tsunayoshi... Sawada." _

_Not a name he'd heard before... So he's a nobody, right? How can he ignore him like that?_

_"Is there any reason you-"_

_"Senpai."_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada then closes his book and look at Giotto with a sheer commanding grace that he sometimes sees in his father, Iemitsu. "The library is a place to read, and I'm about to read. If you're going to talk, then kindly get out of my fortress." He didn't raise his voice. It remains perfectly calm and collected. But... but how can such a meek-looking person have such grace...?_

_Giotto then clears his throat, trying to get control of the situation. _

_"You're amazing, Tsunayoshi Sawada." He says with a flirty tone. The brunet tenses before hiding his face behind the book. "T-that's not true... please get out if you're going to be noisy, Senpai." _

_Ah, there goes his heart again. Why did it soar so much? He never felt this way no matter how adorable Kyoko is being..._

_"I guess I'll see you around then..." Giotto leaves the library and walks back to the classroom, where his groupies will definitely be swarming him._

_"Has something pleasant grace itself to you, Giotto?" One of his best friends, Ugetsu, says warmly. _

_"Yeah..." Giotto replies, his head is still replaying how graceful the weakling and meek Tsunayoshi Sawada was._

* * *

_Kyona. Beautiful Kyona of the Sasari family. If he hadn't seen a Lunair before, Giorre would not have second thoughts about his impending decision._

_Kyona is beautiful, powerful, and crazily sweet. She appreciates little things in life, such as morning teas and children's laughter. But... Gio can never think of her than someone who deserves the admiration she receives from people._

_Words of congratulations fly around him as his servants fits him for the clothes he would wear in front of his bride. Gio frowns. He... He's not in love with the High Priestess..._

_Whenever he closes his eyes, he can feel a faint power of moon enveloping him gently, as if it's embracing him. The familiar sensation makes him perk from his daydreams. Giorre smiles._

_"Frey," he calls softly as the power of an exploding star floods the room gently. The owner of said name only smiles. "Majesty." He calls back, sounding like church bells tolling across the hill._

_Frey Jagger is the last Lunair of Cirqua. Beautiful in almost every way imaginable. Soft, pale skin that gleams weakly like the moon itself. Pure, untainted silver eyes that gazes to everyone kindly. His hair is short and neat, also in the same shade of silver with almost everything he has on that frail body of his. Even his outfit are always reminding Gio that even when he is the Supreme Lord of Cirqua, this creature is still out of his reach._

_But today, Frey's silver eyes reflect something else other than kindness and warmth. He looked... sorrowful. Sad._

_"Leave us." Gio commands the entire room gently. The room shifts, some murmuring about the fact that they don't have much time before the church bell sounds. But Gio sighs, signaling all of them to leave._

_"You shouldn't have done that, Majesty." Frey scolds gently. "I have come here to give you my regards of happiness for your marriage with Lady Kyona. Not to halt the preparation in any way." Gentle silvery eyes meet with Gio's amber, Frey tries to hide the sadness in his eyes, but fails miserably. Ever since the day Gio found him atop of the barren wasteland of Death Forest, bordering territory with their archenemy the Eclipse Dweller, the boy is practically the first thing in his mind... in everything._

_Frey is a stranger to human kindness. Being the last of his kind that was left here in Cirqua, he'd never known humans and their senses. Giorre had been the one to teach him all of that, and they had bonded very deeply. The blond Lord has __**fallen**__ so deep for the living personification of moon._

_"You know that my heart is not for Kyona, yes?"_

_"My Lord, that is a mean thing to say-"_

_"You know that my heart belongs to you, Frey."_

_Frey is silent, but Gio can see that he is biting his lip. Gio frowns and pulls the Lunair into a hug. Frey looks bewildered, just like when the Supreme Lord first hug the moon creature. The silvery being pushes him away and shows him a very sad smile._

_"Congratulations with your wedding, my Lord."_

_"Frey, I-"_

_"From the very beginning..." Frey's eyes begin to water, tears leaking slowly from them as he forces another smile. "Your place is not with me, Lord Gio. Your place is __**there**__ with a beautiful bride smiling for you and bearing your heirs. Your place is not my lonely, cold, and desolate moon. Your place is by the golden horizon, where the entire Cirqua would be with you." Frey pushes him away, much more harshly this time, and runs away._

_Gio runs after him, but then he sees him collide into an assassin he hired only a few days ago to take care of the Eclipse Dweller as soon as Kyona manages to find them in her scrying. He looks awkward as he tries to calm the Lunair down._

_Rouge Ecarlata is expressionless and cold. But Giorre can see his face contorts into that of confusion and worry when he sees Frey's teary face and he tries to help him..._

_And the Supreme Lord of Cirqua felt that somehow... he could sell his soul to Leviathan for his envy._

Giotto throws the book away to the floor, earning a gasp of surprise from Ugetsu, who eventually stops with his music-playing.

"Giotto? Is something displeasing you?"

The blond heir of Vongola sighs. He knew that he shouldn't pick up the damn book just because Kyoko says that it's the new craze. But he feels... _utterly insulted _when he reads the entire thing.

Too many things are too similar to him. Giorre Faerno, the Supreme Lord of Cirqua... is just like him and Vongola. There are also characters that resembles people he knows in his real life. Kyona Sasari to Kyoko Sasagawa. Harmelia Mayuri to Haru Miura. Getsu Reiza to Ugetsu Asari. Gustavo to G. Allister to Alaude... it's _sickening_.

Rouge Ecarlata must have been that person he'd seen a few days ago. The person who'd hung Mochida upside down only with his boxers on, the person who's seen hugging and fondling the graceful brunet that Giotto adores so much...

And there's no need to doubt that Frey Jagger the Lunair must be the representation of the one and only Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Giotto clicks his tongue and dismisses Ugetsu's question with a slight nod. He is anxious, that is for sure. How could anyone knew about how his love life actually is? He keeps it hidden perfectly, beautifully. He always make sure that he throws words of love to Kyoko once a day in case anyone ever doubts it. And ever since the-stranger-who-butts-in-to-his-life, the real representation of Rouge Ecarlata, appears, he hardly look at his love... too jealous to do so.

But the golden-haired man sighs. His lips are shut, how could reading a book be this revolting. Disgusting_disgustingdisgusting_.

Suddenly, his phone blares up and an email from a person he'd never liked pops out, along with a message from his much older childhood friend Aria Giglio Nero.

_Your assassin will be there for you soon. He just killed Flynn Bound of Momokyokai, get to know him. _

_-R_

_I want to talk to you about my twin sis, can we meet?_

_Love, _

_Aria._

Giotto frowns at the first message and leave it ignored. But he quickly texts back the second sender with a hurried OK.

Suddenly, the doors to his office open with a loud bang. Giotto flinches, and Ugetsu stands right in front of his best friend and boss protectively.

In front of him, stands a brunet that looks similar, and yet is _nothing _like the person he loves. The golden-haired future Vongola Decimo seethes as the violent tangerine orange eyes lands upon him with a condescending stare mixed with a bizarre madness.

This person... oddly matches the description of Giotto, no, Giorre's supposed love rival. He shares the same features as Rouge Ecarlata.

Giotto gulps as the smell of blood assaults his nose. But then the young brunet grins a lopsided grin at him.

"Hisui Natsume, the devil witch bound to Vongola Decimo. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_**Next:**_

_"There's only one reason why she would target you, Giotto." Aria says as she calmly sips her tea. But Giotto can still see how her other hand trembles on top of the table. Speaking about Luce is always a sore spot for Aria, after all, her sister has been declared the cruel witch of the age by the Giglio Nero Famiglia itself by trying to overthrow Sepira, their own mother._

_"And that is?" Giotto asks. He honestly wonders what kind of reason have make him the target of one Crazy Luce. Aria puts down her tea and stares directly at him, her eyes are clear and doubtless._

_"You are intertwined with someone whose future she's been watching. I think it must be someone that is linked with the main character of her novel, Frey Jagger, was it?"_

_Odd... why would the normal civilian Tsunayoshi Sawada warrants the attention of Giglio Nero's mad witch?_

* * *

_Apparently, Luce is crazy and mad in this universe. _

_And Harmelia in Japanese letters would be __**Haru**__meria. If you get what I mean..._

_I love writing By the Golden Horizon and By the Silvery Moon... do you guys enjoy reading it too?_


End file.
